


prima facie

by wdzcobi



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: I dont know how to tag, M/M, hyunjae is everything i want him, jacob centric bc it is needed, lawyer AU, lee eunsang cameo as a cute receptionist, lowkey based on that one sunwoo vid where he said manager hyunjae favours intern jacob, milcob office romance, milcob practically dating already, milcob supremacy, sangyeon is mentioned - Freeform, they're lawyers who do law stuff, this is my first tbz fic pls forgive me, younghoon makes an appearance and he is me in the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wdzcobi/pseuds/wdzcobi
Summary: solicitor lee hyunjae and trainee solicitor bae jacob in a law office aka milcob office romance that no one actually asked for
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae
Comments: 22
Kudos: 76





	prima facie

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first work in so long pls be nice or ill cry fr also not edited bc i am lazy

** +++ **

”I’m so sorry that I’m late,”

“Uhm…”

“The bus to the train station was packed and I couldn’t squeeze in so I missed my bus _and_ train and the queue in the coffee shop was way too long but I still wanted to get your coffee even though I knew it would make me more late but you li–”

“Cobi…” That was the first time Hyunjae used a nickname. “It’s okay. It’s Wednesday.” 

Realisation hit Jacob then. It was Wednesday. He was pretty certain he spoke his last thought out loud because he could hear a small chuckle leave Hyunjae’s mouth. Jacob physically felt the blood rush to his face. 

The office has a Remote Workday every Wednesday, something to do with allowing employees the freedom to control their schedules. Wednesdays for Jacob meant getting an extra hour of sleep in before dragging himself to his small desk tucked in the corner of his one-bedroom flat. His eyes would be glued on his laptop screen for the next 5 hours straight as he replied to client emails, scheduled interviews, and meetings. His eyes would totally give up on him by 9 pm. 

Jacob hated complaining, and he was far from being ungrateful for his job. The legal field was as competitive as one could imagine, Jacob knows he is lucky to land a trainee solicitor position let alone in a Tier 2 law firm. Although his little humble self never went a day without thanking his friend for the recommendation to the position, Jacob deserves all the credit for being a smart and hardworking individual which made him a highly sought candidate for the job. It had not been easy; moving alone to Seoul, spending endless hours at the library, and managing to get internships all on his own. But Jacob was happy where he was now, happy and content even with days like today.

He had rushed to Hyunjae’s desk as soon as he walked in. He finally put the coffee on his desk, hands still shaking. Hyunjae was sitting at his desk, a smile still on his face as his eyes followed Jacob's every move. Jacob would have been uncomfortable under the attention but he had been around Lee Hyunjae enough times to not question why he looked at him that way. Lee Hyunjae…who is meant to act as a supervisor. More times than often it feels like Jacob is the one who has to remind him that they are in a highly professional workplace where winks and giggles were frowned upon. However, even when Jacob would point it out, Hyunjae did not seem to care. He was the same age as Jacob and having practically inherited his position at the firm he could be as carefree as possible as long as word did not reach his mother whose office was down the corridor. As much as Hyunjae was mischievous, Jacob could not deny how clever Hyunjae was. He would not be surprised if Hyunjae is promoted to a Partner in a few years. 

“Stop thinking so hard,” A tap of a pen to his temple brought Jacob back to Earth. Hyunjae sighed. “You can still go home if you want…” 

Jacob did not need much to understand why Hyunjae never finished his sentence, one look at his face was enough to know what he meant. Jacob did not say anything, instead, he looked around the office. There were not a lot of workers in, most opting to work from home. It was going to be quite…and Jacob had all of his work essentials with him. And _to be fair_ going back home would take too long and he would miss another hour of work on public transport. 

“I’ll stay,” Jacob finally said, brows still knitted on his soft skin. 

“Really?” Hyunjae did not even attempt to hide his happiness. “Sangyeon isn’t in today so you can sit on his desk.” Hyunjae was already moving to the desk beside his, pulling the chair for Jacob to sit down. 

Jacob hesitated. “No distractions this time though, I have a lot of work to do.” 

“Excuse me,” Hyunjae dramatically gaped. “I never distract you.” 

“Playing footsies is a distraction.” Jacob insisted. 

“That was once! And you kicked me in the shin after,” Hyunjae’s pouty mouth earned him a giggle from Jacob. 

Jacob spends the next few hours answering emails and overanalysing every single detail of a property contract he was assigned. He tried to ignore Hyunjae’s constant side glances, the way he would lean his head too close to Jacob’s face to see how he’s getting on and the occasional hand touches as they looked through documents together. 

** +++ **

Jacob had to complete three seats in different areas of law to receive his solicitor license. He had successfully completed his first seat in the Property Law Department after six months and had moved to the Commercial Law Department. The Commercial Law Department meant more paperwork and less client interaction. And definitely more older co-workers and less Hyunjae. Jacob did not like to talk bad about people unprovoked, and even when provoked he refrained from doing so. It was ill-mannered and far from what Jacob thought of himself to be. But he couldn’t help the occasionally thought of wanting to put salt instead of sugar in his new supervisor’s coffee. Mr Kim was not pleasant to put it nicely. He was short-tempered and nit-picked on every little fault he could discover. Apparently, Jacob was his main target and got under Mr Kim’s skin by just breathing. So, yes, Jacob wished he still had same-aged, sweet and playful Lee Hyunjae as his supervisor. 

However, wishing and daydreaming the misery away was not going to get him far. But it was going to get him yelled at, and before Jacob could mentally slap himself awake, he was practically slapped back to reality by Mr Kim’s voice. Coffee breath and spit particles hitting his face. 

“Bae Joonyoung,” Mr Kim refused to call Jacob by his English name. Jacob has never disliked his Korean name until he was moved to this department a few weeks ago. “Zoning out will not get you far in the real world of commercial law, and it will certainly not get you your solicitor license.” 

“Sorry, I was just thinking–”

“Joonyoung-ssi,” Mr Kim’s voice was harsh and cold. The blood was rushing through Jacob's body as he felt the whole office look at him being scolded, all 36 pairs of eyes. Jacob knew he should have prepared himself for an awful speech but he didn’t. “I am not here to hear your excuses, instead of telling me you were thinking, _show_ me because your report are stating otherwise.” 

Jacob was lost for words. It was not the first time he had been scolded, neither was it the first time he was told that his effort and work was not of high quality. But he had to sit through this while 36 other co-workers watched. He wished a big black hole would’ve torn the ground beneath him and swallowed him whole. Jacob was not that lucky though. All he could do is stutter over his repetitive apologies and bow before Mr Kim until he left for his office. The last bow lasted the longest as he kept looking at the carpeted floor, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. Jacob refused to look at anyone when he brought himself back up as he knew fully well that his co-workers were either snickering or giving a pitiful look. He hated the thought of both of those options. 

Jacob had to hold back tears until his lunch break. As soon as the clock at the corner of his desktop displayed 1 pm, he was out of his seat and in the lift, pressing floor 11. A good hour cry session on the rooftop was all he was capable of fathoming. He found himself tucked in the corner on a wooden bench surrounded by plants and the view of big and mean Seoul. Jacob knew he was being dramatic for thinking the whole city was mean but as of right now he could not care less. Even the November wind that was piercing cold through his suit and making his tears feel like ice crystals on his cheeks could not get some sense into Jacob. Jacob lost track of time and reality as he continued his crying. 

“Bae Joonyoung!”

Jacob was sure he was starting to imagine his name haunting him. Or that Mr Kim found him to shout at him some more…probably for being too sensitive or some other dumb reason. However, the voice sounded too cheery to be Mr Kim. Jacob refused to turn around to see who it was especially not when his eyes are most likely puffy and his nose is red. 

“First you stood me up on our lunch date, and now you’re ignoring me,” Hyunjae was focused on rubbing his hands on the heating pack he had in between his fingers as he sat next to Jacob. “Now that you’re in ComDep do you think you’re better than–”

Hyunjae stopped mid-sentence as looked at Jacob. His eyes went from shocked to pity and sadness before Jacob’s eyes. “Don’t look at me like that.”

Hyunjae ignored him. “What’s wrong?”

The worry in his voice and face made Jacob look away. _Mean, mean Seoul_. 

“Jacob,” Hyunjae spoke again as his hand’s found Jacob's. He let Jacob hold the heat pack as he held his own hands hold around Jacobs. “What happened?” 

Jacob refused to look at him, his eyes fixated on their tangled hands. “I got yelled at.” Hyunjae waited for Jacob to continue. “According to Mr Kim my work is horrible and I am lacking in performance – which, honestly fair enough he might have a point but did he really have to do it in front of the whole office? My dignity is in the gutter at the moment.” He scuffed, finally looking at Hyunjae as he shook his head. 

“Cob-ah…” Hyunjae pulled him closer. Hyunjae’s body heat did little to keep Jacob warm but he appreciated the effort. 

Jacob glanced at the sky view again. They were surrounded by mountains, skyscrapers and the sound of traffic from below. Maybe there is a certain someone who was not mean in Seoul. 

“It’s not fair,” Jacob complained, tears running on his cheeks again. “No matter what I do it will never please him, he’ll never be satisfied so what’s the point of trying? He makes me feel so dumb and useless.” 

“You’re far from that,” Hyunjae shook his head, hands tightening around Jacob’s very own. “You’re smart and very capable of everything you put your mind to. There’s a reason why you were chosen to work here and I promise you it had all the reasons to do with your intelligence. It’s not your fault some corporate dickhead–”

“Don’t swear.” 

“Then stop being nice.” Hyunjae insisted. “You let these old and grumpy fuckers run over you and don’t say shit back. I know you’re capable of handling yourself but this got to stop. You need to stand your ground and realise that at the end of the day you’re doing most of their work for them and they’re not helping you in any way. What is the point of having a supervisor that doesn’t help you and makes your workday hell? If you let them treat you this way you won’t get far–”

Hyunjae was interrupted for the second time but this time it was due to Jacob’s tears falling on his red cheeks even more as he pulled his hands away from Hyunjae’s. Hyunjae did not have the time to process the reason before Jacob was almost shouting. 

“I am _sick_ of hearing about how I won’t get far,” as the tears continued, Jacob’s voice rose with every word. 

Hyunjae had never seen Jacob cry _and_ be angry before. His voice is soft as he formed words. “Jacob, I didn’t mean–”

“I don’t care how you meant it; you don’t know me!” Jacob affirmed. He knew he was directing his anger at the wrong person so he took a few breathes to calm himself down. A failed attempt. He stood up. “Just please…leave me alone.” 

Jacob was aware he was being watched as he walked away from Hyunjae. He left him on that wooden bench alone as the November wind hit its new target, navy suit not enough to protect him – from what? Jacob did not want to think about that answer. Instead, he walked into the lift and pressed floor 6 only to realise that Hyunjae’s heat pack was still in his hand. He felt more awful going back to his desk than when he went up to the rooftop. 

_ Mean, mean Jacob _ . 

** +++ **

As much as Jacob consumed coffee, he was sick of hearing the word “coffee” and the smell of it. If he had to get up to make coffee for Mr Kim one more time he… realistically won’t do anything about it because he was not ready to sit through another _Scolding Session_. The trips to the coffee room on the ground floor made him feel like a small office assistance than an actual trainee solicitor. He would usually save himself the trouble and go to the nearest coffee room on the seventh floor but that’s another embarrassment he was not ready to face yet. So, his days consisted of document reviews, writing reports and long trips to the ground floor. Jacob tried to not think about how dull and boring his days have recently become, but he’s reminded why it is that way every day when he sees Kim Younghoon grabbing coffee. Tall, handsome and private client solicitor Kim Younghoon who always asked Jacob about Hyunjae as if he is not Hyunjae’s own best friend. Jacob is forced to smile and come up with a good enough answer to not be interrogated by Kim Younghoon. Jacob is pretty certain he knows the answer to his question better than Jacob himself. 

And Hyunjae…he really left Jacob alone. There was no more meeting each other in the lift every morning to wish each other a good day ahead as Hyunjae watched Jacob walk out into floor 6 whilst he continued up to floor 7. There was no silly email exchanged between them during the day to plan what they were having for lunch (definitely no _Love and Hugs, Hyunjae_ signature). There was no hot cappuccino cup on Jacob’s desk from his favourite coffee shop after he finishes his meetings at 3 pm, definitely no trace of any small post-it note attached to his desk with a little doodle and a _Hyunjae was here! <3333_ as if they were high schoolers. And there was definitely no one to walk him to the train station after work even when that certain someone always complains about having a car and _I could just drive you home_ and Jacob insisting that there was no need he liked public transport. 

To Jacob, the feeling was odd. To go on about his daily activity with the lack of Hyunjae’s presence around him throughout the day was not something he thought he would feel lonely about. 

When Mr Kim asked Jacob to grab him coffee and deliver a commercial property contract to the Property Law Department on floor 7, he was not that upset about it. Maybe this was his chance to catch a glimpse of Hyunjae. Just to check up on him, obviously. So what there was a little skip in his walk as he made his way to the lift. He told himself he was excited about not having to go to the ground floor to make coffee. Any reason to avoid Kim Younghoon’s questions was appreciated on this day.

Jacob tried to hide his smile as he exited the lift, walking around his old department as he made his way to the head of the department office. He greeted the secretary, a soft and sweet boy named Lee Eunsang who usually greeted him with a smile. As Jacob approached him, Eunsang put his index finger on his mouth as an indication to keep quiet. Jacob had not noticed the shouting coming from the main office until he was in front of Eunsang, a desk separating them. Jacob looked at the door, the sign clearly stating _CEO & Head Partner Lee Youngmin_. He frowned at Eunsang without saying a word, both of them looking at each other as the shouting continued. Although Jacob could not really make out any of the words being thrown around in the room next door, he was certain he could make out Hyunjae’s voice and his mother’s. Before Jacob could process any more of what was going on, the office door opened and slammed shut making both him and Eunsang jump. 

Hyunjae had attempted to walk past the secretary desk, angry red face and clutched fists as if they were ready to swing at the first hard object available. However, he halted in his steps and turned around. His eyes landed on Jacob, confusion was written all over his face and redness reaching the tips of his ears. All Hyunjae could do is breathe out as he continued to take Jacob in. And all Jacob could do is stare right back at him. Until Eunsang awkwardly coughed but it did not seem as if Hyunjae was ever going to look away so Jacob slightly bowed in a greeting, eyes falling to the floor. Hyunjae doesn’t greet him back, instead, he turned on his heel and walked down the corridor to his desk. 

Jacob sighs. He wanted to walk all way to the end of the corridor where he knew Hyunjae’s desk would be. He found himself walking to the coffee room instead. 

** +++ **

“You heard everything huh,” Jacob turned around to see Hyunjae standing by the door frame, tall legs crossed as his head leaned against the white frame. He looked tired and pretty, brown hair shaping his slim face. 

“I didn’t mean to,” Jacob thanked his voice for not stuttering. “I just had to drop off some documents…” 

“It’s okay, everyone on this floor hears it a least once during their employment.” Hyunjae chuckles but Jacob could hear the lack of humour and happiness in it. Jacob did not like it, not one bit. “Quite embarrassing to be honest.” 

“I guess all the corporate dickheads are the same,” He shrugged. Jacob did not partake in swearing and was never one to encourage it but the little airy laugh Hyunjae let out was enough for him to not regret it. 

“I don’t know what’s funnier,” Hyunjae smiled at him but it was still a smile not enough to make his eyes sparkle and the corner of his eyes curl. “You swearing or you basically calling my mother a dickhead.” 

Jacob’s eyes doubled in size as his mouth turned into an O-shape. “No, wait, I never meant that about your mum I was just speaking generally,” he was panicking. “Oh, my god I’m so sorry.” 

“It fine,” Hyunjae assured him as he continued to smile. Jacob still looked like he stepped on a puppy’s tail as Hyunjae shook his head. “Honestly, it’s fine don’t worry about it. I know what you meant.”

Suddenly Hyunjae’s words echoed the sound of the rooftop wind. Jacob had not been the nicest person to him that day and he still felt awful for taking his anger out on Hyunjae. Jacob felt his throat dry up as he attempted to speak. 

“I know what you meant as well,” Hyunjae’s furrowed brows explained his confusion. He walked over to where the counter and sink were as he leaned his back on it. Jacob did not say anything until he finished turning the coffee machine on. He turned around to face Hyunjae and started slowly. “On the rooftop…” 

The little coffee room felt smaller than it was as Hyunjae’s eyes followed Jacob. “Oh,” 

“I’m sorry,” Jacob apologised. “I know you meant well and I am sorry for directing my anger at you. You didn’t deserve any of that.” 

“It’s fine–” 

“It’s not,” He insisted as he took one step closer to Hyunjae without realising. “You were trying to help and I was just awful. Even took your heating pack and–”

Hyunjae chuckled as he leaned his upper body closer to Jacob, and the gap between them decreased. “I don’t care about the heating pack.” Hyunjae shook his head. “I don’t really care about much that goes on in this place… as long as you’re okay.” 

Jacob could feel the way his heartbeat a bit too fast for his liking. The look in Hyunjae’s eyes was so sincere he couldn’t keep their gazes locked anymore. Jacob searched Hyunjae’s face, from his perfectly shaped nose to the small and soft looking lips. If Hyunjae kept looking at him like that any longer Jacob would’ve done something he wouldn’t be proud of. And probably earned himself a slap across the face. 

Jacob pulled away before it was too late. “You shouldn’t say that. One day you’ll be the owner of all of this so you have to care.” 

“Hopefully that day is in the far, far future.” Hyunjae sighed. 

Jacob never questioned it. Instead, he turned to stand beside him, their backs leaning against the counter as their hands lightly touched. 

Jacob has never liked the smell of coffee as much as he had at that moment, standing next to Hyunjae as they both watched the machine filter out the coffee powder. 

** +++ **

It was nearing the Christmas holidays. Although Jacob was nowhere to be done with his seat at the ComDep, he was enjoying his time at the department lately. He blamed it on the holiday spirit and getting a total of 11 days of break soon. Definitely has nothing to do with a certain seventh-floor-co-worker. Absolutely not. 

Christmas time meant the streets filled with lights and people rushed to do their last-minute Christmas shopping. It was hectic but bright and joyful, and just as cliché as it sounds. Jacob had always enjoyed this season of the year as it made him feel more at home. It reminded him of Christmas dinners with his family and receiving gifts he never asked for but which his mum thought would be _more Jacob_ , whatever that meant. Although he had been unable to spend the past few Christmases with his family due to university, it was still a season for Jacob to reminisce about childhood memories and loved ones. The thought of having to spend it alone yet another year was disappointing to him, so when the opportunity to plan the Office Christmas Party came up, Jacob did not decline it. It took Kim Younghoon about a total of five minutes to convince him, and Jacob did not have anything better to do anyway. 

As well as a solicitor, Kim Younghoon was an impressive event planner. He had recruited 15 other trainee solicitors besides Jacob to set up the main Atrium on the second floor. Younghoon had claimed that it was practically a tradition for the new trainee solicitors to help decorate the venue, something to do with showing their fun side as well. 

“Although this is a tradition mainly for trainee solicitors,” Younghoon spoke in the middle of the Atrium, boxes of decoration around his feet as a few genitors moved around them to set up tables and chairs. “We have a certain property law solicitor present.” 

Younghoon had his eyes behind Jacob where the main entrance was. He turned around at the sound of shoes clicking on the wooded floor. Jacob still doesn’t know why he isn’t used to seeing Hyunjae in all his beautiful skin and pretty face, but every time he saw him it felt like a cold droplet had fallen to his heated heart. In Jacob’s head, it sounded like a heart condition. 

“Lee Hyunjae actually volunteered,” Younghoon had rolled his eyes as Hyunjae stood beside him. “Which is unusual because I beg him to help me every year but he refuses.” 

Younghoon moved along with the preparations as he muttered something about _not all of us can be Bae Jacob after all_ which Jacob hoped no one else had heard as his ears turned pink. Hyunjae on the other hand didn’t acknowledge Younghoon or any of his comments as he looked at Jacob, a small smile adorning his lips. The little shimmers in his eyes made it even harder for Jacob to try and look away. Hyunjae took the little steps that were separating him and Jacob. 

“Hi,”

“Hello,” Jacob tried to sound as neutral as he could but a grin still made it to his face. “Are you gonna stare at me all day or are you gonna help?” 

“Staring at you sounds better,” Hyunjae nodded, eyebrows knitted and lips in a small pout as if he had actually thought about the question. Jacob rolled his eyes and moved past him to get the box with the lights. It was going to be a long day for his emotional feelings. 

** +++ **

Jacob had left the Atrium around 6 pm to go home and get ready for the Christmas Party. He had left the Atrium when the lights had been set up around the oval-shaped ceiling, dripping like crystals around the small, seated balconies that are reserved for yearly meetings with all the staff and shareholders. It had looked beautiful, but not as breathtaking as it had been when he walked in two hours later with a fresh suit and face. The lights were fairly dim and the long tables around the Atrium had been beautifully set with bouquets of flowers that Jacob only saw as a kid when he went to weddings. Along the left side of the Atrium was a buffet laid out as the catering staff walked around in crisp, white clothes with expensive champagne in flutes ready on a silver platter. Jacob was handed one as soon as he walked in. He took a sip and scrunched his nose. _Bitter_. 

Jacob had seen this scene in movies a handful of times. Rich people gathered around in one place, adored by their fanciest clothes and jewellery. The small giggles and touches to the shoulders as they networked even when it’s supposed to be a fun and non-work-related event. Jacob had seen it all before, but he was not quite ready for it to be his reality. At that moment, he cursed himself for not making more co-worker friends as he continued to roam around in the busy space, he bowed down and apologised for every shoulder he accidentally bumped into. 

“Lost?”

Jacob had made it to the left side, standing just by the buffet with his first empty champagne flute. He hadn’t noticed Lee Eunsang, the receptionist on floor 7, standing near him. 

“Kinda,” Jacob pouted as a waitress handed him another flute before he could think of rejecting it. Eunsang looked like a child in his oversized suit and Jacob was tempted to pinch his cheeks but we didn’t want any weird looks. The attention he received from the ComDep that day when Mr Kim decided to have a go at him was enough to last throughout his whole employment at the firm. He shivered at the thought of that day and made it his mission to not stare down Mr Kim who was surrounded by four other men in the middle of the Atrium as they discussed something and laughed with each other. Probably laughing about how bad Jacob’s reports apparently are, Jacob bitterly thought. 

Jacob let his eyes wander around and hoped that it wasn’t obvious that he was looking for a certain someone with brown hair and a perfect nose. Jacob’s eyes find him around a table at the opposite side of where he was standing, surrounded by both women and men, all of their attention diverted to him as he elegantly spoke. He could only recognise Younghoon and Lee Youngmin, Hyunjae’s mother, among the seven people. As he continued to take Hyunjae in – long legs, fitted suit, hair pushed back and the hint of pink on his lips matching his cheeks – Jacob noted how different he carried himself. Around Jacob, Hyunjae was mischievous, playful and all sorts of smiles and giggles that by the time Jacob was finished with his second flute he was convinced that side was not for everyone to see. This Hyunjae who stood tall and broad, looked people in the eyes as he spoke and held a champagne glass between his slim fingers were someone Jacob had not been used to. It seemed as if everyone around the table wanted Hyunjae’s attention as they continued to converse with him, forced giggles and shoulder touches. Jacob felt silly to think he was the only one who wanted Hyunjae’s sole attention, let alone have that reciprocated when it seemed as if the whole Atrium was waiting for a spot on that table to be free just to get closer to Hyunjae.

The side of Hyunjae that Jacob knew couldn’t keep his eyes off of Jacob. This side of Hyunjae didn’t even make an effort to look for Jacob. 

Jacob felt dizzy. He was sure the alcohol was make him irrational. 

“He’s nice, isn’t he?” Eunsang had spoken again. He watched as Jacob reached for his third glass as a waitress walked by them. 

“Who?” Jacob tried to play dumb. He looked away as someone took the stage and tapped a microphone, which sent an echo through the Atrium. 

“Lee Hyunjae,” Eunsang rolled his eyes. He stared at the same spot which Jacob had gazed at a few moments ago. 

Jacob swallowed the lump in his throat that he wasn’t aware of. He took a sip and nodded, “Yea, he is.” 

Jacob missed the way Hyunjae had turned slightly to look at him, and Eunsang was unsure if he was in the right position to point it out. 

** +++ **

For a prestigious law firm, one would think karaoke was not an option on the tables. However, a few drinks in, a stage and a microphone later and you have middle-aged men and women screaming the lyrics to _Battery of Love_. In any other sober circumstances, Jacob would most likely have found it funny and probably recorded a video of it so him and Hyunjae could laugh about it during their lunch break. But right now it was nothing but a headache for his drunk brain. Somewhere along walking around and finding the bathroom a few times just to avoid loneliness, he had consumed way too many flutes of champagne. Jacob didn’t even know champagne could get you this drunk. Even rich people's champagne was different. He could never see himself fit in. 

After roaming around for too long, he found a spot to sit on at the stairs leading up to the balcony seats. The red carpets were far from soft but his whole body was too numb from the bubbles to feel anything but drowsiness. Jacob was unsure if his eyes were closed or if it was the blurriness of his drunk state. He would have gone home by now but his two previous attempts at standing up landed him nothing but lifting his butt for a few moments before flopping down again. He was an embarrassment and if anyone saw him in this state he was sure he was going to hand in his letter of resignation on Monday morning. He should get ready to say goodbye to his future solicitor license and pretty, pretty Lee Hyunjae. 

“What are you mumbling my name about?” 

Jacob is so startled, his eyes finally opened and his upper body shake. He barely managed to look up as Hyunjae came closer to him, both of his hands on Jacob’s shoulders. Jacob hadn’t realised that he said his name out loud. He was praying to his guardian angel that he hadn’t been speaking all of his previous thoughts out loud. 

Hyunjae was still staring at Jacob as he attempted to pull him up by the shoulders, eyebrows knitted and pretty eyes in worry. Jacob was too drunk to balance himself so he flopped right back on the stairs. 

“You’re a mess,” Hyunjae breathed, hands on his hips as he looked down at Jacob. Strands of hair fell on his forehead and Jacob wanted to reach his fingers to brush them away but his arm felt too heavy and Hyunjae was too far away. “Stay here, I’ll be right back.” He demanded. 

Jacob giggled. It’s not like he can stand up even if he wanted to leave. 

A few minutes later Hyunjae came back with a water bottle. He uncapped it and leaned closer to Jacob. He took his right hand in his as he helped him take a few sips. “Just a bit more,” Hyunjae said as he tried to make Jacob drink more. 

“I can’t,” Jacob shook his head and immediately regretted it. “If I drink more I’m gonna end up vomiting on your expensive-looking shoes.” He struggled to focus his gaze on Hyunjae’s black, shiny shoes in an attempt to make his head stop spinning. 

“I don’t fucking care about my shoes right now,” 

“Don’t swear,” 

“You’re making me lose it,” Hyunjae sighed. Jacob could practically tell he was shaking his head from the tiredness of his voice.

Hyunjae allowed Jacob a couple more minutes of mopping on the stairs before pulling him by the arms and putting one arm around his shoulder. Hyunjae was a bit taller than Jacob but he still struggled to carry Jacob’s drunk weight up the stairs to the balcony seats. Once they made it up, they found themselves alone with the view of the stage clear to them. If Jacob wasn’t so dazed he would’ve poked his head down to see everyone else below them, still in their own world mingling among each other. Jacob and Hyunjae sat next to each other with Jacob’s head falling on Hyunjae’s shoulder. He blamed it on his drunkenness and his head feeling too heavy. 

“We’re not supposed to be here,” Jacob whispered. He nuzzled his head further into Hyunjae’s suit jacket. 

“How are you still a good boy when you’re drunk?” Hyunjae lightly laughed. He reached his left hand to take Jacob’s right. He laced their fingers together and brought them to rest on his lap as they continued to stare at the projector illuminating lights on the stage. 

“Stop it,” he pouted. Jacob was sure he was dreaming about the way Hyunjae’s thumb traced around the back of his hand. The only grasp of reality he had was that he was thankful for the karaoke to have ended and was replaced by soft instrumentals. “Don’t call me that.”

“What?” Hyunjae giggled this time. Jacob couldn’t look at him but he was sure it was one of those laughs where it made the corners of his eyes hug the shimmer in his gaze. “A good boy?”

“I said stop it.” Jacob frowned and spoke between drunk pouts. He tried to retreat his hand from Hyunjae’s but he was still too tipsy to have any strength and it didn’t seem as if Hyunjae was letting go either. Hyunjae was too busy giggling as Jacob attempted to pull his hand back once more. “Stop laughing you look cute and I can’t find you cute right now. I’m supposed to be upset with you.”  
Hyunjae paused the little tug war they had going on. He pulled Jacob closer to him by pulling their hands back on his lap. “Upset with me? What did I do now?”

He sounded so upset and concerned that Jacob was sure he had stepped on a puppy’s tail – he wasn’t sure where the puppy came from and how its tail was under his shoes but in his hazy mind, it made perfect sense when he looked at Hyunjae. 

“You wouldn’t look at me throughout the whole night, let alone say hi.” Jacob was hesitant to speak what was running through his mind since he arrived at the party. He wasn’t sure if he should be thankful for the alcohol courage or curse it. “I know I’m invisible compared to everyone here but I thought you’d at least…”

“You thought I’d what, Cobi?” All of Hyunjae’s attention was directed towards Jacob. The way his body was positioned so he’s turned to Jacob, the way his thumb was still tracing the back of Jacob’s hand, and the way his eyes wouldn’t leave Jacob’s face as he continued to speak. 

“I don’t know, it’s silly.” Jacob questioned his current state. Maybe he was irrational after all. 

“I’m sure it’s not, tell me.” He encouraged Jacob to speak. 

Jacob hesitated. A pause and a sigh. “I want your attention.” 

“What?” A little smile broke the worried facial features that had adorned Hyunjae’s face. Jacob could tell Hyunjae was trying hard to hold back a giggle as he bit his lips. He could feel the blood rush to his already red cheeks and ears. “Who says you don’t already have it?” 

“Well,” Jacob started. The squeeze to his hand encouraged him to speak his mind. Apparently, there was little to no dignity in Jacob when he was drunk. “Today was a clear indication that I don’t.” 

Hyunjae chuckled, shaking his head as he continued to look at Jacob like he was losing his mind. “I think the alcohol is making you lose it,” He was enjoying this side of Jacob _so_ much. “So months of me practically begging for _your_ attention is forgotten about because I didn’t have the chance to come find you earlier?”

“Don’t say it like that, you make me sound crazy.” Jacob was back to pouting as he hid his face in the crook of Hyunjae’s neck. He smelled of rich perfume and baby powder. Moments pass as his head stopped spinning; he was pretty sure he’s starting to sober up having to sit through this humiliation. “I am definitely handing in my resignation letter Monday morning.” 

Hyunjae let out a loud laugh, his chest vibrated around Jacob’s face as his hands found their way to his cheeks. Jacob wasn’t sure if he should be upset that Hyunjae wasn’t holding his hand anymore, or happy because he was holding his face in both hands. He was pretty sure his heart was doing cartwheels. 

“You can’t quit now,” Hyunjae protested, a shake to his head. “We haven’t even started our office romance yet.” 

Hyunjae’s reasoning did not amuse Jacob. He pulled his head out of Hyunjae’s hands and sat back into his seat, eyes fixed on the lights surrounding them. His full lips were sulky and nosed flared. “I’m sure you can find many other people here that are just as in love with you.” 

There was a pause. 

“You’re in love with me?”

Jacob looked at him, gaze roaming from his pretty eyes to his perfect nose until they landed on his small and pretty lips. He was every sort of pretty to Jacob. He was pretty in the way he laughed and carried himself; he was pretty in the way he was smart and thoughtful; he was pretty in the way he cared for Jacob and took care of him. 

He had never even admitted to himself that he liked Hyunjae, let alone that he was in _L word_ with him. And he was not planning to find out tonight either. For the moment, Jacob just wanted to have Hyunjae the way he has him now and the way they’ve had each other so far. 

“You know what I mean,” Jacob rolled his eyes as he pretended to be nonchalant, ignoring the little hopeful look in Hyunjae’s face that made his heart melt a little differently. “Lee Hyunjae, everyone’s favourite charming solicitor. Everyone wants you.” 

Another pause. 

“And I only want you.” There was no laugh in Hyunjae’s voice. He had his serious face on which Jacob had only seen when they were in meetings with clients. 

“Good,” Jacob breathed out. He was serious as well. “I only want you, too.” 

** +++ **

“Can I have one kiss?”

“Jacob, you’re drunk off champagne.”

“I know, and I’m pretty sure that expensive champagne was laced with soju. But can I still get one kiss?” 

“No, you’re drunk.”

“What if I sober up?” 

“You are not going to sober up properly.” 

“Hyunjae,” Jacob whined, dragging his name out. “You’re so mean.” 

** +++ **

Needless to say, Jacob did not quit that following Monday and Hyunjae got the office romance he wanted. They got the Hyunjae-driving-Jacob-to-work-as-he-held-his-hand. They got the little sneaky elevator kisses, and the coffee room kisses and the lunch break kisses. They got all the hand-holding when no one was watching and the little sticky post-it notes on desks along with coffee. They got the rooftop dates as spring started to blossom slowly with its warmth overtaking Seoul. And whilst there were days that Jacob had to deal with the likes of Mr Kim and Hyunjae dealt with the family business, they were there for each other at the end of the day to pick up the pieces. 

**Author's Note:**

> its a mess but i hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> pls leave comments i wanna know yalls thoughts so i dont feel like im talking to myself here >:( 
> 
> you can find me on twt dot com  
> [@wdzcobi](https://twitter.com/wdzcobi)  
> and on cc  
> [@wdzcobi](https://curiouscat.qa/wdzcobi)
> 
> thank you for reading!!!


End file.
